


i got my heart in my hands

by fickleheartistheonlyconstant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Holding Hands, M/M, Soft Boys, just the softest fluff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleheartistheonlyconstant/pseuds/fickleheartistheonlyconstant
Summary: the importance of hand holdingtitle from home - beetlejuice musical





	i got my heart in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a fic with ace!yuri for ages so here is my attempt. basically it’s just the biggest soft boys holding hands.  
also it basically has no ending so sorry about that.

it happened for the first time in the back of the taxi, after the cup of china.  
well strictly speaking it wasn’t the first time, but this time was the first time it was different.

phichit had teased yuri before about his passion for hand holding. nothing vindictive, but he couldn’t help but chuckle when yuri brought up the subject and it’s important distinctions. on their walk home across campus after a drunken evening with the video games society (phichit had insisted yuri needed to socialise and yuri insisted that phichit had to accompany him for moral support, subsequently that had been the only society deemed mutually suitable), phichit had grabbed yuris hand. yuri looked down at their hands, a little bemused.  
‘what?’ giggled phichit, ‘s’just nice when you’re walking’  
‘no it’s fine, i like it! but you’re doing it wrong’ yuri explained  
before phichit could question him, yuri twined their fingers together and gently rubbed his thumb along the back of his friends hand  
‘that’s how you do it when you love someone’ yuri continued, his wine flushed face looking very sincere about it  
‘yuuuri!’phichit squeaked, ‘i love you too!’  
‘it’s important’ yuri said quietly ‘when you can’t do all the things, to do the things you can right’  
phichit didn’t need yuri to explain, that had been a previous tipsy walk home confession - yuri had cried, phichit had cried, they’d eaten pizza and in the morning, yuri felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

yuri couldnt even begin to imagine how his past self would have reacted if he knew that at some point in the future, that in the semi-darkness of a cab back seat, victor nikiforov would slide his hand into yuri’s and link their fingers together. victor clearly noticed yuris hitch in breath. ‘yuri?’ he questioned, his voice barely more than a whisper, almost as if yuri was a wild animal he didn’t want to spook.  
‘our hands’ was all yuri could muster by way of reply.  
technically, they’d held hands before. victor was a hands on person, often grabbing yuri by the hand in excitement or when he wanted to guide him somewhere. if they were in the rink too, victors hands were often all over yuri, guiding his body into the correct shape and direction. but this was different.

in this cocoon of semi privacy, victor had slipped their hands together, like two pieces of a jigsaw. that would have been enough for yuri, his heart already fit to burst. but then victor lifted their interlaced fingers to his mouth and gently kissed yuri’s knuckles. he was going to die, victor was going to kill him.  
‘solnishko, you don’t know how long i’ve wanted this’  
not as long as i have, yuri thought to himself.


End file.
